


Oaths and Vows

by Artan



Series: Fluency AU [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Language, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artan/pseuds/Artan
Summary: Customs from different cultures don't always mesh easily.  For one night however, they blend perfectly.Vows are said under the light of the Harvest Moon, like the legends and heroes of old.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is Vulpine  
> Italics are Lapine

The first signs of fall were everywhere, by mid-September.  Days had begun to shorten and the leaves had just started to turn colors.  Amidst the changing seasons two police officers walked to the metro station after a quiet day.  As much as Judy craved the high profile arrests, Nick knew that most days were about the small things.  Patrolling a neighborhood or supervising a rally all did their part to make Zootopia just a little better.  None of that was on the fox’s mind, however.  Nor was the invitation to the Bunnyburrow Harvest Festival that his partner was speaking about.  Instead, he thought about the small box tucked into one of his pants pockets the back of their closet.  If the forecast and predictions were right, tonight would be perfect.

Unlike the main line in and out of the city, the local routes felt every year of their age.  Learning to sit comfortably on the well-worn seats was something most natives prided themselves on.  Luckily for Judy, she didn’t have to.  Instead, she had a dashingly handsome Vulpes seat cushion, which whispered to her as they rode towards their apartment.  One of the perks of an interspecies relationship.  They had changed into casual clothes back at the precinct and the gym bag holding their uniforms rested in Judy’s former seat.  The informal clothes gave Nick leave to drop the formality he adopted on duty.  The seventeen minute ride only seemed to take five.

Nick cooked dinner, having quietly gathered the ingredients earlier in the week.  A selection of both Lapine and Vulpine fare that probably never expected to share a table.  Grilled, spiced vegetables sat side by side with salads of wildflowers.  Judy was delighted to see foods she grew up loving alongside new favorites.  She almost didn’t notice the lack of protein.  They ate early, by her estimation, and dusk had just begun when they had finished the dishes.  She had wanted to relax that evening, perhaps watch a movie, but Nick insisted on something else.

Nick was nervous as they walked.  His tail swept from side to side without any real rhythm and his ears seemed to be trying to catch everything all at once.  The look of concern on Judy’s face made it clear that she could feel his discomfort.  The years of deceptions and cons had allowed him to present a calm façade to the world around him, but all of that escaped him tonight.  It seemed to take all of his willpower to not paw at his pockets.

The pair lived in an area on the edge of Savannah Central called The Brownstones.  It had a formal name, but none of the budding artists or long term residents would ever be caught saying it out loud.  The low brown brick apartments that gave the area its name surrounded the neighborhood park.  Unlike the vacant lot that served the same purpose during his childhood, the space was well maintained.  The sun had fallen behind the apartments and the Old Burrow Almanac had predicted moonrise several minutes ago.  He had done everything he could to prepare for tonight.  He had a promise to keep.

An open bench provided just what Nick needed.  The two sat close to ward off the creeping chill and watched as the moon rose over the surrounding buildings.  The deep orange disk reflected in Judy’s eyes as she realized why they were here.  “The harvest moon, fall is here at last.”  Nick steadied himself before replying.  “Any special rabbit traditions for this time of year, carrots?”  She had to think for a moment but as she smiled, the full moon seemed just a little brighter.  “Not that I can think of.  I mean aside from the usual farming town harvest festivals.”  Nick’s heart seemed to pound in his ears as he spoke.  “The harvest moon itself holds a special place in a fox’s heart.  The **Red Moon** was given special significance.  We thought that this was when we were closest to the spirits or our ancestors.  On nights like this, those who had passed before us were able to glimpse those whom they had left behind.”

Nick stood up but when Judy made to follow him, he motioned for her to stay put.  The look of worry on her face caught his breath for a moment, but he pushed through.  He had to see this to the end.  “There is more to it than just that.” He continued.  “Any oaths or promises made under this moon were considered to be taken in the full view of your ancestors.  It was considered exceptionally binding.”  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, felt covered box.  He fumbled with the hinge for a moment before opening it.  The plain gold band inside gleamed like brass in the moonlight and Nick felt his heart stop as Judy’s eyes widened.

She was speechless, which somehow made the next things Nick had to say even harder.  “Judith Laverne Hopps, you have done so much for me that I don’t even know where to begin.  There is nothing that would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you.  Typically for us foxes, the scent mark and declaration of **Soulmate** would be enough, but someone told me this is traditional for Lapines.”  Nick took a deep breath and said the most important words in his life.  “Judy, will you marry me?”

He was down on one knee while she stood on the park bench, finally putting them on even footing.  That moment of uncertainly seemed to last a lifetime before he felt a weight lift from his paws.  Two soft, pad-less paws made their way through the fur along the sides of his head as she brought their foreheads together.  “I do.”  Her voice almost broke amidst the short sentence, and Nick’s eyes opened to her face.

She was smiling, and her eyes had begun to tear up.  “Of course I do.”  She kept speaking as Nick felt his legs threaten to give out beneath him.  “But aren’t we missing someone’s approval for the full Lapine tradition?” Nick pressed into Judy as he replied.  “For tonight, he is.”  Sadness and understanding crossed his mate’s muzzle before she somehow managed to hold him even closer.  “He would approve, right?”  She whispered.  Nick finally smiled.  “He was a big believer in true love, according to Mom.  Honestly, I think he would be thrilled to see the two of us together.”  He kissed her deeply and greedily then, and she returned his affection just as strongly.

Nick has carried Judy out of the park, but only got a portion of the way home.  His back began to protest while his arms threatened to give out.  As they walked together Nick found his tail unconsciously brushing against the back of Judy’s legs.  The slight chill that had crept into the night air earlier seemed to have vanished.  That could have just been the presence of his rabbit.  He looked over at her as they passed the final few blocks home.  The gold ring shone on her finger as she occasionally toyed with it.  The image and emotions burned themselves into his mind the same way her warm scent of lavender and cedar did.  They were something precious and, in the well-spaced pools of light from the streetlights, intimate.

The stairs to their third floor suite were the most difficult segment of their walk.  Judy seemed nearly attached to him as the two stumbled up the steps.  Somehow, one small remark about the possibly crippling injury he sustained carrying her out of the park became the threat of an injured back by morning.  Nick wasn’t sure if he should be worried or excited by that prospect.

 

 

The two found themselves curled around each other just before midnight.  Their scents mixed and were all over each other in the best possible way.  As they took comfort in each other’s presence Nick watched Judy shift her paw to allow the ring to catch the thin bands of moonlight streaming through the blinds.  “I know you were distracted during our walk to the Metro, but I hope you paid some attention.”  She knew just what buttons of his to press as she spoke.  Nick made a questioning grumble in the back of his throat as Judy carried on.  “The Harvest Festival is two weeks away, and I would like to show some things off.  Both this shiny new ring, and the handsome male who gave it to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece came together lightning fast for me. One of the nearby towns had a harvest moon viewing one night, and after sleeping on the idea for a few days inspiration struck. Besides, when dealing with a strongly nocturnal species, you get to play around with all the fun things that the night sky can do.  
> Also, I think writing that may have given me the first stages of diabetes. It is a good pain.


End file.
